narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Western Continent
The Western Continent is a continent to the west of the continent housing the five canon counties. It exists on the same planet, and in the same timeline, as Naruto takes place. The western continent is home to six powerful shinobi counties, with some unsettled and neutral lands as well. While the western continent is mostly rural, it includes hidden villages and bustling urban centers, and a developed network of highways. As in the east, cars do not exist, but because residents of the western continents are accustomed to traveling long distances on these highways, most shinobi and civilians possess some form of transportation other than just running. History Culture The people of the Western Continent are fairly religious, hence the names of their counties. Their religion involves warrior angels and living saints. This religion is known as The Will of Angels. In each county, there is a hidden ninja village as well as an urban and religious center. The urban center is governed by a chieftan (the western equivalent of a Daimyō) and the village is governed by a strong ninja who is elected to lead. The title of those ninja varies by village. This system is analogous to the canon system of Daimyōs and Kages. As the seven of the counties on the Western Continent are connected by highways, travel between counties is very common. Civilians and ninja often travel for both business and pleasure. It is not uncommon to go two hours or more on a highway to do something as simple as get dinner. Because automobiles don't exist in the Naruto universe, residents of the Western Continent have to get creative with their modes of transport. Agriculture and Food The Western Continent has a mild climate, perfect for growing fruit. Citrus, berries, and grapes are staples of the western diet. In the north, there are large ranches for livestock; on the west coast, bass, trout, and shellfish can be farmed. The south is more arid, but does have exports such as aloe vera and prickly pear. Continental Ninja There is more exchange between counties on the Western Continent than there is in the canon five nations. Most ninja travel to the County of Angels to train, at either the Claremont Colleges or the University of Angeles. There are also less prestigious academies in other counties, but all of the truly best ninja come out of one of those schools. Analogous to the Eastern system of ranking ninja by strength and experience (genin, chunin, jonin, sannin/kage), the system on the Western Continent calls those ranks (from lowest to highest) associate, professional, master, and doctor. (It is important to note that this does not mean that ninja have to go to formal academy for years and years and years like they do in the US, I'm just borrowing those terms for my own sake.) Continental ninja are in all respects similar to Eastern ninja, using techniques such as shape and nature manipulation, weapons techniques, summoning, and illusion. Contact with the Outside World This continent is on the same planet as the canon continent, so mixing between citizens of the west and east can and does occur. Counties County of the Angels Main article: County of Angels The County of the Angels is the cultural center of the Western Continent. It contains both the religious center and the best ninja academies. Its terrain is mountainous and its weather is mild in the foothills, with some snow in the mountains. The urban capital of the county is City of the Angels, and the ninja village is Claremont, hidden in the foothills of the continent's tallest mountain. Claremont's ninja ruler is called the Angeleno. County of Good Fortune The County of Good Fortune is a lush and green county, littered with ranches and farms. It also borders the ocean, with cliffs making up most of its coastline. The urban center of the county is called the City of Fortune, and the ninja village is Seacliff, hidden in the northern coast. Seacliff's ninja ruler is called the Venturino. County of the Saints The County of the Saints lies to the northwest of the County of Angels. It is mostly desert. The conditions are harsh and the people are strong. The urban center is called Bear City, and the ninja village is called Twentynine Palms, hidden in a desert oasis. Twentynine Palms' ninja ruler is called the Bernardino. County of Peasants The County of Peasants is the northmost county on the continent. It is rural and agricultural, and gets the most rainfall. As the name suggests, this is not an affluent county, and most resdents of this county are not able to send their children to school in the County of the Angels. The urban center is called the Central Valley, and the ninja village is Bakersfield, hidden in an agricultural area. Bakersfield's ninja ruler is called the Panadero. County of Riverside The County of Riverside is known for the river on its eastern border. Its climate is plains, with grasses and large animals roaming free. Its urban center is called Riverside, and its ninja village is called Sky Valley, hidden in plain sight (pun intended). Sky Valley's ninja ruler is called the Riolindo. County of Orange The County of Orange is a small county on the coast. It is known for growing citrus, as well as its nightlife. It is densely populated and a popular destination for civilians on trips for pleasure from around the area. Its urban center is called Orange, and its ninja village is called Fountain Valley, hidden in a planned suburb. Fountain Valley's ninja ruler is called the Naranjino. Imperial County Imperial county is the southmost county on the Western Continent. It is neutral and therefore does not contain a ninja village. It is analogous to the eastern Iron County. Rose Archipelago The Rose Archipelago is a set of islands off the west coast. It is mostly used as a resort and does not house a hidden ninja village. Unsettled Ocean Lands The Unsettled Ocean Lands in the northwest corner of the content were never conquered by the First Angelenos who settled the other counties and established the city-village system. They are populated by a nomadic, coastal people. Most residents of the other eight counties will not venture into the UOL. Rulers of the Western Continent The six shinobi counties of the Western Continent are lead by the Angeleno (Angels), Bernardino (Saints), Venturino (Good Fortune), Panadero (Peasants), Riolindo (Riverside), and Naranjino (Orange). All nine counties also have a Governor. Category:Country Category:Countries